


Эгоист

by istnn



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Игорь смутно помнит прошлую жизнь, но обрывки снов подскажут, кем он был. А кем станет — решит самостоятельно. Главное — не остаться одному. // au про славное племя Команче и про команду, которая обязательно всех победит.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Эгоист

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание каннибализма в паре строк.   
> мимолетом упоминаются: коля - мюриэль, женя - чуваш, максим - йоку, артем - фнг, илья - иллидан, глеб - фанник. вождь племени - бывший владелец команче денис.
> 
> имена не меняла для удобства.  
> историческая эпоха - без определенного указания времени, искажены события нашей вселенной и истории индейцев соответственно. хотя может и такое было, кто знает?

_Воин Серых псов, последний из племени, вышел из дома и потерялся во времени._  
— Орел, орел! — кричит кто-то, и с неба камнем падает огромная птица. Нет, даже две — одна набрасывается на шамана, вторая рвет когтями кого-то из воинов. Птицы воистину огромные, будто бы и не из этого мира вовсе — Игорь никогда не видел таких огромных орлов. Выхватить лук — дело доли секунды, и еще мгновение на то, чтобы стрела легла ровно посередине. И на короткий момент Игорь замирает, оценивая обстановку. Трое воинов бросились к собрату по оружию, а вот на шамана и его битву с хищником никто почему-то не обращает внимания — из-за клекота птиц и криков воинов не слышно его голоса, да и, видимо, если заметили, то решили сначала спасти того, кого знают лучше. И тогда Игорь стреляет — быстро, интуитивно понимая, что нужно спасать именно этого человека, а не рядового воина из другого племени. Стрела пробивает крыло насквозь, пригвоздив его к туловищу хищника, и шаман вместе со своим противником валятся на землю. Игорь подбегает к нему, выдергивает из когтистых объятий орла тяжело дышащего целителя племени, отбрасывает труп в сторону и подает руку.

— Спа… Спасибо, — он хватает воздух ртом, будто бы не может надышаться, скомкано благодарит и, цепляясь за протянутую ладонь, встает с земли. Игорь кивает молча — он пока что не равен по положению и не может говорить с шаманом — главным человеком после вождя. Таковы порядки его нового племени. Игорь подходит к воинам, которые еле спасли еще одного пострадавшего — у того все лицо было исполосовано когтями птицы. Нужно скорее возвращаться обратно.  
— Отойдите, я помогу ему, — слышится голос шамана, который вслед за Игорем подходит к соплеменникам. Возникает мысль, что целитель ненамного старше, а выглядит в чем-то даже моложе; головной убор из перьев орла свалялся от грязи и пыли, из-под него торчат светлые пряди волос, на щеке кровоточат несколько глубоких царапин, но воину помощь определенно нужнее. Шаман приподнимает голову воина и принимается промывать глубокие раны. Игорь отворачивается — зрелище все-таки неинтересное, не особо приятное, да и место здесь опасное, поэтому лучше он будет следить за небом, пока остальные воины, открыв рот, глазеют на шаманские ритуалы.

Поговаривали, что нынешний шаман — какой-то особенный, с действительно сильной магией, иначе почему вождь так уцепился за него? Хороших воинов у них в племени много, а вот хороших лекарей — пока что ни одного. Те двое, что сейчас значатся помощниками целителя — не в счет. И вот после объединения двух племен появился этот — странный, непохожий на остальных. Вождь сказал, что этому человеку можно верить, и они все поверили. Игорь, естественно, не знал его имени и относился настороженно, как и к любому другому проявлению магии. Мало ли что. Но, конечно, уважал — Максима он быстро поставил на ноги, не пришлось даже торговаться с племенем Духа за целебные травы — и от этого было только лучше, потому что лишний раз пересекаться с этими недолюдьми Игорю не хотелось.

— Готово. Жить будет. Вы, помогите ему встать, — спокойно говорит шаман, последний раз проводя рукой над лицом воина. Он открыл глаза — удивительно чистые, без мутной пелены боли; двое соплеменников помогли ему встать. Шаман прошел пару шагов и тут же тяжело опустился на землю, но на встревоженные взгляды воинов отмахнулся, не смотря на них:  
— Возвращайтесь в лагерь. Давайте, быстрее, ему нужно лечь! А ты останься, — и добавил тише, — пожалуйста.  
И Игорь остался, подчиняясь приказу. Воины ушли — их имена он до сих пор не запомнил, только знал, что они из какого-то южного рода, но не сильнее тех южан, что он встречал во время странствий — они обычно кочевали по разным территориям. Но здесь, в новом племени, они долго жили с остальными и имели, естественно, больше прав. А он сам все еще был, по сути, никем — но это только пока. Шаман все еще сидит на земле. Почва иссушенная — слишком давно не было дождей, пыль, взбитая ногами людей и копытами лошадей, оседала в горле на долгие дни, а солнце выжигало кожу. Боги не отвечали молитвам и не посылали даже мелкой мороси.

Игорь снова подает руку шаману и помогает ему подняться. Боги и своим главным слугам не особо-то помогают. Он не был безбожником, конечно, как и все остальные, но сейчас высшие силы явно не хотели участвовать в жизни их племени.  
Шаман хватается за его плечо, вцепляясь в ткань рубахи, и шепчет тихое извинение. Игорь перехватывает его руку и ведет ослабевшего целителя к лагерю.

***

_Мы не виделись пару тысяч веков приблизительно или, может быть, меньше — просто так показалось._  
До Игромира они не виделись ни разу, и Игорь предпочел бы оставить все по-прежнему — сидеть дома и слышать команду только в тимспике. Так проще, и родители лишних вопросов не зададут, пока он дома, на виду. Но каким-то невероятным образом они выигрывают слот на Игромир, и приходится ехать. От одной мысли об этом, если честно, желудок неприятно сводит. Игорь тяжело вздыхает, нервно сжимая лямку рюкзака, и заходит в метро.  
Осень в этом году обычная — склизкая и холодная, а Москва вокруг и вовсе сливается в единое серое полотно, город привычен и не вызывает никаких эмоций. Снова становится неуютно, когда он выходит на улицу, и в который раз появляется тупое желание развернуться и поехать домой. Очередные несколько секунд жалеет о решении ехать. Умом, конечно, понимает — без общения с людьми никуда, ни в одну команду не возьмут, если будет молчать постоянно, при этом играя на первой позиции, но Игорь слишком часто чувствовал страх и стыд за свои неловкие попытки общаться. Да, признаться себе в этом было немного проще, чем начать говорить, но он хотя бы пытался, да? (Поскорее бы вернуться обратно).

На другом конце Москвы моросит дождь, и приходится надеть капюшон. Договаривались встретиться у метро, до игр еще несколько часов — эти мысли циклично крутятся у него в голове, пока он поднимается из перехода. Конечно, интересно будет увидеть команду, ведь до этого он видел только фотографии в соцсетях. И бояться точно нечего, но дурацкое волнение все равно накатывает. Все из-за предстоящих игр, точно.  
Мишу он замечает первым — просто так получается, что тот стоит ближе всего. Рядом — Саша Никс, его голос слышен на всю улицу, и это тоже почти не удивляет — в их тимспике он точно такой же, с громким смехом и «подожди, я вспомнил, короче…». Кажется, что этих двоих Игорь знает уже тысячу лет — так легко было говорить с ними обоими, а ведь прошел всего месяц, как познакомились.  
— О, — говорит Никс, замечая его. У него забавная мимика и дружелюбная улыбка: от этого становится немного спокойнее. — Здарова!  
— Привет, — неловкий кивок. Миша поворачивается к нему, Игорь цепляется взглядом за его лицо: влажные пряди волос, торчащие из-под капюшона, глаза, спрятанные за линзами очков, и губы, изогнувшиеся в улыбке.  
— Привет, Игорь.

В воспоминаниях мелькает что-то, какая-то мелкая незаметная деталь заставляет задуматься, но как бы Игорь ни пытался, никак не мог понять, что не так. Пока они идут к Крокусу, пока менеджер раздает бейджики для проигроков, пока они выигрывают несколько карт и получают символическую награду на руки прямо за сценой, чувство неясного дежавю не покидает его. Это мешает, как заноза — маленькая, почти незаметная, но ты знаешь — вот же она, существует, отравляет жизнь. И неспособность понять, что же не так, мешала не меньше.  
После игр двое тиммейтов с других городов уезжают на вокзал, а они втроем от нечего делать останавливаются в одной из забегаловок, и Игорь наконец втягивается в простое человеческое общение — не в игре и не только об игре, а о каких-то простых, обыденных вещах; это так легко и приятно, что он и не замечает, как время подходит к вечеру, и нужно ехать домой. Грусть от расставания со ставшими внезапно близкими людьми — иррациональная, непонятная, испытывать это странное чувство — в новинку, и поэтому Игорь не знает, что делать.  
Саша жмет им руки, смотрит на часы, высчитывая время до минуты и сбивчиво прощается:  
— Ладно, парни, я погнал, а то элку пропущу. Увидимся.  
И уходит, оставляя их на станции одних. Садятся в поезд — буквально несколько станций, а дальше — в разные стороны. Миша тоже жмет ему руку, хлопает по плечу и улыбается тепло, как старому другу.  
— Увидимся.  
Толпа мгновенно сжевывает его; кто-то толкает Игоря плечом, буркает «с дороги» и тут же исчезает там же, где только что пропал саппорт. С протяжным ревом появляется поезд, и новая толпа валит на станцию.  
Игорь остается один, но одиночество больше не ощущается чем-то необходимым и приятным.

***

— Благослови меня. На бой, — говорит Игорь серьезно, глядя Мише в глаза. Недолго, конечно, — все еще не привык к равному положению, все еще кажется себе недостойным. Хотя вождь сам объявил его одним из старших воинов племени из-за того, что он спас Мишу, сам перевел в эту касту высших — но не выше, чем шаман и предводитель. Игорь повел плечом: кожа до сих пор помнила прикосновение ритуального кинжала и то, с какой легкостью лезвие вскрывало тонкий покров. А потом — удивительно тяжелый венец из перьев на голове, покровительственная улыбка вождя и почти отеческое объятие.  
Лекарь недовольно поджимает губы и дергает плечом, отводя взгляд.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу.

Вдох.  
Он знал, что Миша это скажет. Слишком очевидный ответ. Но впереди густая тьма, и Игорю жизненно необходим хоть один лучик света. На рассвете уже нужно уходить на битву, остается всего пара часов, и лучше бы он отдохнул перед боем, но нет, Игорь сидит в палатке шамана и просит помощи богов, которые в очередной раз хотят отвернуться от него. Это не самая важная битва в его жизни, но почему-то страх сковывает руки.  
— Пожалуйста. Это должен быть ты.  
Миша качает головой; тень от венца из перьев трепещет на стене палатки. Маленькое перышко опускается на пол. Вдалеке звучат голоса часовых, сменяющих друг друга.  
— Я не могу, Игорь.

Миша непримирим. Это качество Игорь так высоко ценил до этого момента, а сейчас — почти ненавидит его, такого принципиального. Может, это их последний разговор, может, завтра северяне вспорют ему брюхо своими длинными острыми клинками или имперские захватчики направят на их сравнительно маленькое войско свои орудия, проклятые богами — иначе почему они так громыхают? Эхо имперского захвата наконец докатилось и до их племени, и все меньше времени остается на то, чтобы дышать свободно и бесстрашно. Он понятия не имеет, что будет завтра. Игорь боится, конечно. Холодный ночной воздух заставляет поежиться.  
Конечно, Миша не мог. Это разгневало бы богов — такое явное выделение одного воина из общей массы, нужно было дождаться завтрашнего дня, когда он проведет ритуал для всех, и боги благословят их всех на новый день и новую битву, но Игорю нужно было, чтобы в данный момент Миша сказал: «Боги даруют тебе удачу, ты одержишь победу» и начертил бы в воздухе непонятные символы, чтобы защитить от злых духов. Потому что страх неизвестности хуже, чем самый кровавый бой.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — говорит Миша, устало снимая с головы венец. — Если хочешь, можешь поспать здесь. В любом случае я буду готовиться к завтрашнему обряду, — и Игорь замирает, глядя во все глаза на шамана. Так ведь… Так ведь нельзя. Это уже точно нарушение всех традиций. И именно поэтому он не может отвести взгляд.  
У него волосы светлые, и это — до сих пор непривычно и кажется немного неправильным, и Игорю уже хочется спросить, как так вышло, но он, естественно, молчит. А еще он молчит о своем иррациональном желании прикоснуться, смахнуть оставшееся в прядях перо, провести по вьющимся волосам, которые выглядят такими мягкими, и… И что дальше?

Ничего, конечно.  
Боги, помогите.  
(Они, конечно, не слышат его просьбы. А если слышат, то намеренно не помогают. Как и всегда).

Он закрывает глаза и засыпает удивительно быстро, отворачиваясь к стене палатки.  
Утром просыпается один, с затекшей спиной, а в руке что-то лежит. Игорь разжимает кулак и видит маленький амулет — такие обычно делают детям для защиты от злых духов. Он хмыкает, кончиками пальцев оглаживая гладкие края изделия, а потом надевает его на шею, поверх того, что достался от родителей.  
Это, наверное, можно считать за личное благословение.

***

_«Когда ты станешь самым сильным игроком…»_  
Когда?  
Он закрывает глаза. Первая смерть, конечно, самая болезненная, да еще и стрик сняли. Неприятно. Полминуты до возрождения. Замечает, как затекла спина, и под веками мечется фейерверк. Косится на капитана. Миша кривится, когда его убивают вслед за своим кэрри. Лопается натянутая струна.  
— Отходите, нам не победить.  
— Не-не, смотрите, я сейчас обойду и…  
— Сань, не надо, ты тоже подохнешь, — начинает Миша, но Никс не слушает, лезет вперед и до конца дерется с вражеским кэрри. Побеждает и телепортируется на фонтан на последних долях хп, спамя в чат «Well played».

— Ладно, это было неплохо, — с улыбкой соглашается Миша, наверняка ни капли не удивляясь тому, что Саша в очередной раз не послушал его. Своевольный мидер — горе в команде. Ну, они уже могли бы и привыкнуть.  
— Это было о-ху-ен-но, Михалыч. Я бог этой игры.  
Всей командой смеются — Саша всегда такой, уверенный на тысячу процентов, только до конца. Игорь вздыхает устало, трет глаза и идет за только что появившейся руной. Они выиграют, все равно выиграют — он знает. Даже если он сдохнет пять раз подряд, в любом случае победят.  
Никс своей уверенностью заражает всю команду, и Игорю на секунду кажется, что два года отмотаны назад, он снова тот самый пиздюк из Энзо, без опыта бесконечных игр, турниров, общения с кучей разных людей и огромного вороха проблем, и ощущение такое реальное, что только голос Миши возвращает в реальность:  
— Игорян, ты играть вообще собираешься? У нас тут как бы самая важная карта.

— Да, конечно, — говорит, моргая пару раз, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит на карте. Удача не всегда улыбается ему, часто — наоборот, но это и неважно. Повезет кому-нибудь еще. Из его команды или из чужой — без разницы. Он выиграет на скилле. Иначе зря что ли столько тренировался и всего себя положил на этот алтарь?  
И спустя десять минут они все равно побеждают; гг в чате и первое место на очередном мелком турнире у них в кармане. Потом, наверное, будет больше. Нет, не наверное — точно. Он это знает.

***

А еще говорили, что он отмечен высшими силами — ни у кого в племени больше не было таких светлых волос и белой кожи, значит, это боги его выделили среди остальных. Не так, как Глеба — тот был проклят за поступки прошлого, лишился разума, заплатил за то, что в один момент получил слишком много. Его сторонились до сих пор, и у Игоря он вызывал только жалостливую улыбку, деленную на восхищение о прошлых подвигах, а вот Миша о Глебе действительно заботился, много с ним разговаривал, иногда целый вечер тратя на этот странный ритуал, будто бы действительно надеялся, что боги когда-нибудь вернут одному из лучших воинов племени рассудок. Но боги были жестокими и справедливыми, это все знали и именно поэтому не верили в чудесное исцеление.

С тех пор, как Игорь стал выше статусом, он незаметно для самого себя крепко сдружился с шаманом и начал куда чаще говорить с соплеменниками. С Мишей — тем более. Но целитель нередко был занят — лечил кого-то, когда случай был слишком сложным, и это нельзя было спихнуть на Колю или Женю, которые еще только учились врачеванию и часто ошибались в трудных ситуациях; еще он действительно тратил огромное количество времени на общение с богами и разговоры с обычными людьми — и пусть это занимало большую часть его жизни, но было необходимо соплеменникам — по крайней мере, так сам Миша это объяснил, когда у Игоря возник закономерный вопрос «зачем». Вождь после объединения племен заметно постарел и все чаще обращался к богам. Игорь не мог винить его за это, но и радоваться тому, что в племени назревала борьба за власть, тоже было бессмысленно. Рано или поздно все это кончится, и нужно будет спасать — себя, конечно, и тех, кто стал ему близким за то время, что он живет среди Команче. (О времени _до_ теперь не вспоминал, да оно и к лучшему).

— Игорь, — обращается к нему Миша, вырывая из мыслей. Воин дергается, и кинжал, который он все это механически точил, выпадает из рук. Игорь тянется поднять его, случайно берет за лезвие и режет палец. Оружие падает обратно. — О, боги.  
Миша что-то говорит и говорит, быстро и взволнованно, но Игорь не слушает, наблюдает безмолвно, пока тот заматывает его палец и мельтешит перед глазами, перебирая травы. В свете огня сверкают бусины на наряде, колышутся снежно-белые перья венца. Игорь однажды видел снег — далеко отсюда и слишком давно, чтобы детали и обстоятельства не стерлись, но помнил холод на щеках и белые поля. Совсем не так, как здесь. На секунду в мыслях возникает дурацкое желание — остановить Мишу на секунду, взять за руку, выхватить перо. И тут же исчезает в треске огня.

***

_Когда за окном наливная луна._  
Жар разливается по телу — приятная усталость, перья, перья, холод первого снега. Женщины в цветастых юбках, танцующие около огромного костра, острый кинжал, снежинки на чужих волосах.  
Игорь открывает глаза, упираясь в темноту, и тут же переводит взгляд на соседнюю кровать.  
Миша спал невероятно тихо. Игорь вечно подрывался посреди ночи от очередного кошмара, которые в последние годы слишком часто мучали его мозг, смотрел на соседнюю кровать и немного успокаивался, если тиммейт пусть и безмолвно, но был рядом. Выработалась привычка. Чаще Миши, конечно, не было — он мог не спать двое суток и чувствовать себя прекрасно, такой вот странный режим, и он тратил свободное от сна время на сериалы или ночные паблики. Игорь ему завидовал — совсем немного, конечно.

За окном висит огромная луна, кажущаяся совсем ненастоящей. Сквозь тонкие занавески прорывается прохладный ночной воздух. Остальные трое, подчинившиеся общему режиму их дома, спят, и, если бы Игорь сейчас вышел, хлопнув дверью, никто бы из них не проснулся. Спириты наверняка точно также отключались мгновенно — их тоже заставляли соблюдать режим, по крайней мере, пытались заставить. Игорь хмыкает тихо и решает все-таки встать. На соседней кровати развалился Бзз, что-то шепча во сне про бульон; Игорь только с усмешкой качает головой и выходит из комнаты, аккуратно прикрывая дверь за собой. Тому гению, кто придумал поставить пять кроватей в одну комнату, хотелось пожать руку — особенно в тот момент, когда на Игоря нападает особенно отвратительный кошмар, и он своим криком будит сразу всю команду и заодно тренера, спящего в соседней комнате.

Жажда сковывает горло, поэтому путь совсем недолог — их кухня была здесь же, на третьем этаже, и можно было не видеть надменные лица Спиритов очень долгое время. Игорь не обижался на них, конечно, рано или поздно тебя в любом случае откуда-то кикают, каким бы ценным игроком ты не был, и это далеко не всегда твоя вина, просто… Было неприятно, будто на него кучу грязи вылили. Хотя почему «будто», так и было, и сталкиваться с Фнг до сих пор неловко. У Артема на лице вины, естественно, не было, и едва ли он хоть секунду считал себя виноватым. Игорь как-то сразу, как только попал в Спирит, понял, что Фнг вовсе не такой, каким его считают многие люди, не знающие его или не знакомые близко. Никакой честности — и чести, в принципе, тоже. Поэтому с Артемом было лучше для себя самого не пересекаться лишний раз. Так спокойнее.

За размышлениями о событиях недавнего прошлого он не замечает, что вовсе не один на кухне, и поэтому так дергается, когда кто-то дотрагивается до его плеча.  
— А! — вырывается приглушенный вскрик.  
— Игорь, ты чего? — Миша смотрит на него удивленно, потом ухмыляется. — Не бойся.  
Игорь моргает пару раз, трет глаза и достает стакан из шкафчика. Обрывки неясного сна все еще вьются в мыслях, и послевкусие кошмара — не самое приятное — он запивает водой.

— Что, опять кошмары? — с участием спрашивает саппорт, заглядывая ему в лицо. Игорь кивает неопределенно, ловя Мишин взгляд и тут же отводя глаза. Говорить об этом не хотелось — и так жалеет, что пару месяцев назад все-таки не выдержал и рассказал о том, как его почти каждую ночь бросает из одного страшного сна в другой. Нет, Мише он верил безоговорочно, просто это казалось незначительной проблемой и уж тем более это не стоило того, чтобы грузить мозги капитану. Он и так за всю команду думает — и не всегда справляется, а тут еще Игорь со своими кошмарами, которые на самом-то деле не страшные ни капельки, просто… Неприятные. Горькие. И жуткие.  
— Да забей, Миш. Хуйня, — говорит Игорь и опирается на тумбу. Вода не утоляет жажду, и он наливает еще в надежде, что это поможет. Может, она уже давно сгнила, а он и не заметил, что пьет мертвую воду. Может, она его оживит, наконец вытащит из этого незаконченного сна. Собственное тело кажется ненастоящим, пластилиновой копией. Да, определенно нужно еще немного поспать — до подъема еще несколько часов.

— Нет, не хуйня. Игорь…  
Миша замолкает, и тишина висит с полминуты, какая-то непривычная, удушающая. Так и стоят молча. Игорь допивает ставшую мерзкой на вкус воду и встает из-за стола, ловя на себе взгляд капитана — а там смирение и остатки немого укора. Становится стыдно, но ведь Миша и не обязан так за него волноваться, да? Эти мысли немного успокаивают совесть.  
— Давай сначала квалу выиграем, а потом я буду думать о других проблемах, ладно? — идет на компромисс Игорь, потому что иначе Миша будет пытаться решить и эту проблему тоже, а это уж точно не его дело. А если помощь и понадобится, Игорь сам в состоянии попросить. Наверное.  
— _Мы_ будем. Да, хорошо.  
И Миша уходит в игровую, исчезает буквально за доли секунды, оставляя Игоря переваривать информацию в полной тишине. Он улыбается, качая головой, — эта странная стабильность не так уж плоха. Оно и к лучшему — куда приятнее знать, что ты не один.

***

— Вождь слеп, он не видит проблем, — качает головой Миша и начинает перевязывать его плечо. Болью сводит всю руку, от шеи до кончиков пальцев. Отравленный наконечник лежит рядом. Потом Игорь заберет его себе и обязательно вернет владельцу — единственно верным способом. Остатки яда все еще отзывались легкими судорогами, сводило пальцы, и воином он пока был отвратительным. Рука едва могла удержать лук, а про томагавк и говорить нечего. Боевой товарищ висел на поясе без дела уже почти неделю с тех пор, как его подстрелили во время пограничной стычки. Хотя все могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже, но, кажется, боги уберегли его от ранней и глупой смерти.  
— Разве ты не можешь… Указать как-то? Направить его? — спрашивает Игорь, морщась от боли. Бывало и хуже, если честно, но он устал сидеть на месте без дела.

— Он не слышит, — говорит шаман. — А боги молчат. Ни одного слова, ни знака за последний месяц, — с горечью сообщает он. Игорь хотел бы злиться, но злиться на богов — абсолютно бесполезно, а Миша сам не понимает, что делать. Темные времена настают, это понятно и без божьей помощи, но вот сможет ли племя справиться без нее, когда вождь абсолютно безразличен к судьбе своих людей?  
— Посидишь в лагере еще день, с тебя не убудет, — переводит тему Миша, кладя ладонь ему на лоб. — Жара нет, это хорошо. Боги уберегли тебя в этот раз.  
— Надеюсь, они уберегут всех нас, — тихо говорит Игорь. В дальнем углу палатки, где лежат ценные лечебные травы, роется Коля — кажется, у Максима снова ноет старый перелом, и ему нужно хоть как-то приглушить боль. Рано или поздно это настигает каждого из воинов.  
Игорь провожает взглядом целителя, спешащего к палатке семьи Максима. В воздухе пахнет грозой, и он бы с удовольствием остался бы здесь, чтобы переждать дождь. Рядом с Мишей наступало какое-то… Умиротворение что ли? Сложно было подобрать точное название этого чувства, но Игорь впервые за эти долгие, кажущиеся бесконечными годы скитаний наконец чувствовал себя дома.  
Миша уже начал какую-то новую тему для разговора, пересказывая слухи и домыслы, бродящие по племени. Игорь усмехнулся на это, качнув головой. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Спустя некоторое время, когда Игорь уже втянулся в разговор и с некоторым удовольствием перемывал косточки паре воинов, приходит Женя и сообщает, что вождь вызывает их обоих к себе.

***

В палатке вождя слишком душно: солнце сегодня решило печь с удвоенной силой, будто бы ему и так было мало месяцев засухи.  
— Сегодня я заключил сделку с воинами племени Духа. Объединившись, мы сможем дать отпор чужакам, — говорит вождь, ударяя посохом по земле. Представители других родов, собравшиеся здесь, кричат, славя предводителя, — скорая битва не может не волновать настоящих воителей. И Игорь тоже хотел бы радоваться этому, но его волнует не приближение боя, а то, что вождь согласился на союз с племенем Духа. Конечно, повлиять на решение предводителя он не мог, оставалось только бороться с отвратительными воспоминаниями о тех нескольких месяцах, когда ему нужно было считать себя одним из Духов. В то время, когда он остался один, это племя было первым из встреченных за месяцы скитаний, а Игорю было жизненно необходимо вылечить странную хворь, поразившую его тело. Их целитель помог ему, и законы чести требовали, чтобы воин как-то отплатил за это. Поэтому Игорь и предложил свой клинок в качестве платы, потому что ничего другого у него не было. Их вождь, Артем, согласился — хороших воинов у них в племени не было, территория была совсем крохотной, и защищать богатый лес было почти некому.

А потом он узнал о культе каннибализма внутри племени, и стало не до смеха. Вся верхушка племени была вовлечена в это, поражена этой отвратительной болезнью, Игорь своими глазами видел и даже сейчас периодически во сне возникали картины того, как чужую плоть резали на куски. Дикость. И как боги не наказали этих недолюдей?  
Тогда его изгнали — якобы за неповиновение приказам, но на самом деле за отказ разделить трапезу и хранить их ужасную тайну, и пришлось идти дальше. И Игорь шел, пока не наткнулся на маленькое племя. Это было еще до того, как они объединились с Команче, сильными и независимыми, живущими среди равнин и не знающими особых бед, кроме засухи. Пока их землю не начали захватывать имперцы — кусок за куском, племя за племенем, они подчиняли себе, и Игорь со страхом ждал, когда вернутся разведчики с новостями о том, что чужаки уже около их границ.  
И вот этот час настал.

***

— Не думал, что ты посмеешь остаться рядом с нами, а не убежишь ближе к морю. Смешно видеть среди лучших воинов Команче именно тебя, — говорит Илья, один из племени Духа, и кривит губы в едкой ухмылке. Битва кипит совсем рядом, Игорь уже успел убить с десяток имперцев, но их оружие — совершенно, и ему, с этим смешным деревянным луком, не одолеть захватчиков. А племя Духа оказалось еще слабее, чем он думал, — в битве они дезертировали одними из первых, из их и так небольшого войска остались либо самые идейные, либо настоящие дураки.  
И кем из этих двух вариантов был Илья, Игорь пока что не понимает, да и не думает об этом, пока бог смерти пытается его обнять и забрать к себе.

Воин Духа, облизнувшись, кидается вперед и тут же теряется в плотном мареве дыма. Игорь рвется за ним, не обращая внимания на боль в незажившей до конца ране — пока он может сжимать лук, то будет сражаться. Все просто — убежать он не может, иначе боги не примут его, так хоть погибнет достойно.  
Умирать, конечно, не хочется; он знает — боги наблюдают за ним — и шепчет молитву, пока стрела пробивает череп очередного имперца. Их униформа — черно-красная, слишком вычурная, мелькает тенями вокруг; перед глазами расплываются темные пятна, но Игорь упорно идет вперед, мысленно пытаясь смириться с будущим.

Выстрел кажется легким хлопком. Игорь сперва даже не замечает, по инерции продолжает бежать дальше, но внезапно лук оказывается тяжелее каменной глыбы и выпадает из руки. А следом за ним на землю валится и сам Игорь, а по груди горящим пятном разрастается боль. И время будто замирает; где-то вдалеке гремят орудия имперцев, чьи-то крики, и боковым зрением Игорь замечает светлое пятно — оно мелькает и тут же исчезает, будто мираж. Нет, это наверняка дым, — так Игорь думает, когда взгляд не может выцепить ничего знакомого среди серого поля. Трудно удерживать фокус на чем-то одном, и в итоге он просто смотрит вверх, туда, где никакой битвы нет и не было.  
Небо кажется огромным. Бездонно синее, без единого облака, даже солнце, кажется, было поглощено этой синевой. Никакого зрения бы не хватило, чтобы увидеть его полностью; он упорно разглядывает небо, чтобы не думать о ране, хотя глаза ноют нестерпимо. Все это не больнее укусов дикого животного, да. Точно. Тот волк в далеком детстве его и то сильнее цапнул, а это так… Правда почему-то дышать невозможно, каждый короткий вздох отдается дикой болью, но это, наверное, из-за дыма. Всему можно найти оправдание, если постараться.  
Где-то там, среди этого бесконечного неба, боги смеются над ним, таким слабым и ничтожным, умирающим в агонии без единого шанса на спасение. Игорь не боится смерти. Он жалеет о том, что сделал слишком мало в мире живых, чересчур рано отправляется к богам, а на небо или под землю — не имеет значения, и никогда не имело, потому что высшие силы слишком редко помогали ему, чтобы верить им целиком и полностью.  
Совсем недалеко от него разрывается очередной снаряд, и реальный мир уходит на второй план. Больше ничего не имеет значения.

***

_В этой стране мертвых сон — единственное пристанище нормальной жизни._  
— Эй, Игорян, ты спишь до сих пор что ли? — говорит Миша, открывая дверь и заходя в комнату. Игорь нехотя открывает глаза, морщась от мелькающего яркого света — Миша несколько раз, будто издеваясь, щелкает выключателем. Он мычит ленивое «отстань», поворачивается на другой бок и поплотнее заворачивается в одеяло, надеясь, что тиммейт свалит обратно в небытие. Судя по ощущениям еще слишком рано — часов одиннадцать, наверное. Но у Миши сейчас была активная фаза, он хорошо выспался и теперь был готов доебываться до всех вокруг. Хотя он всегда доебывался мягко и знал меру, в отличие от того же Никса. Сашу Игорь уважал, но самым лучшим другом никогда не считал. А вот Мишу — да. И в любом случае не мог долго на него злиться.

Послевкусие странного сна все еще не может отпустить. Будто бы он видел что-то важное и случайно забыл, а мозг просто заблокировал воспоминания о том, что было необходимо вспомнить здесь и сейчас.  
Миша подходит к его кровати и, ткнув в одеяло наугад, попадает точно в бок. Игорь еще раз мычит недовольное «ну отвали» и машет рукой, надеясь попасть в тиммейта. Поспать бы еще пару часов. Миша ложится рядом на освободившуюся половину одноместной кровати — Игорь чувствует, как продавливается матрас под весом еще одного тела — и выдыхает так, будто сделал какое-то невероятно важное дело. Ну, в принципе ежедневная порция подколок — вполне себе важная штука.

— Ладно, спи, Игорян, все равно сегодня выходной. Кстати, хотел тебе сказать, ты очень красиво вчера разъебал на Луне. Соляры завез, молодец. Я сейчас пересмотрел реплей, все отлично, но там был один момент…  
Игорь продолжает слушать поток рассуждений о вчерашних играх, невольно улыбаясь. Миша был такой… Миша. Он не менялся, и Игорь тоже почти не изменился за время их знакомства, за эти несколько лет — и именно поэтому им было так комфортно вместе. Просто так как-то сразу получилось, и никаких игр на доверие не понадобилось, чтобы начать верить друг другу.

Под Мишин голос Игорь снова проваливается в сон. Там, наверное, тоже было что-то интересное, очередная история про них — или про других, похожих людей, живущих в другом измерении. Все лучше, чем бесконечные кошмары. Игорь не запомнил бы, даже если что-то и было — мозг отключал функцию «запоминать», оставляя только эмоции, если это плохой сон. В любом случае, когда он открывает глаза, то обнаруживает, что Миши уже нет рядом. Его смех раздается из общей комнаты, там же — голос Саши с его очередной охуительной историей.

Кажется, проспи он еще пару тысяч веков — и ничего не изменится.  
Может, не так уж это и плохо.  
Может, так все и должно быть.


End file.
